


In Control

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Jiwoo, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Smut, Top Sooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "'I said. Still.' Sooyoung said firmly, locking eyes and squeezing tighter around Jiwoo’s wrists. 'You know, it seems like you don’t even want to cum at all if you’re going to act so naughty, talking back to Unnie like this.'"or3 times Sooyoung was in control and 1 time Jiwoo got her revenge.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

“Soo—Sooyoungie…please…” Jiwoo whined, her legs squirming on the bed with frustration.

“What did I say, princess?” Sooyoung chuckled. Pressing her wrists firmly into the mattress, she leaned down to pepper feather-light kisses down the girl’s neck.

“Good g-girls have to be…patient,” she pouted, leaning into the kisses, her body desperate for any kind of touch. Sooyoung had brought her to the edge of orgasm five times already in the hour, loving to watch her girlfriend cling to her with need more than anything else. By now, Jiwoo’s pussy and thighs were glistening with want.

“That’s right cutie, now be a good girl for me,” Sooyoung smirked. “And I want these legs spread and _still_, got it? None of this squirming…”

“But Unnie I need it so ba—” she started, opening her eyes only to be met with Sooyoung’s fierce gaze which quieted her immediately.

“I said. _Still_.” Sooyoung said firmly, locking eyes and squeezing tighter around Jiwoo’s wrists. “You know, it seems like you don’t even want to cum at all if you’re going to act so naughty, talking back to Unnie like this.” With a smirk, Sooyoung slowly moved her knee to rest ever-so-gently between Jiwoo’s legs, making it even more difficult for her not to give in to the pleasure.

“No! No please I promise I’ll be good! Please, I need it—” she began begging, only to nearly scream at the tiniest feeling of pressure between her legs. Sooyoung smiled at the sound, working her way down to kissing at Jiwoo’s breasts, watching as the younger girl’s face contorted with pleasure. She sucked lightly at one of her nipples, loving the torture she knew she was inflicting with her knee so close to Jiwoo’s pussy.

Suddenly, Sooyoung sat up and released her hold on Jiwoo’s wrists, ordering her to place them underneath her head. Leaning down again, she spoke lowly in Jiwoo’s ear, “Unnie is being very generous tonight. But if you move your hands, you’re not cumming for a week, princess. I’m _serious_.”

All Jiwoo could produce in response was a small nod, her mind racing at the thought of what Sooyoung might use her hands for next. She glanced down only to see Sooyoung kneeling between her legs, almost drooling over her wet pussy.

Jiwoo’s taste was absolutely addictive, and it took everything in Sooyoung not to dive in immediately. However, she knew there was more teasing to be done, more fun to be had with the whimpering girl underneath her.

Spreading Jiwoo’s delicate, silky thighs with her hands, Sooyoung began pressing kisses up each side, avoiding the one place she was dying to feel her lips. Her head was already spinning with the sound of Jiwoo’s drawn-out whines and pleads.

“Sooyoungie…I need…please…more,” Jiwoo cried, too overcome with need to form real sentences. Her skin felt burning hot and she couldn’t focus for a second on anything besides getting her girlfriend’s tongue where she needed it. “

That’s ‘Unnie’ to you,” Sooyoung reprimanded, earning her a small slap on the thigh. “Maybe you need another round of teasing for acting up, baby girl. Have you forgotten the rules already?” Hearing the start of Jiwoo’s protests, she took the opportunity to surprise her with a quick kiss to her clit, smirking at how it shut her up immediately.

Jiwoo let out a delicious mix of moans and whimpers feeling Sooyoung’s tongue on her, who had given into her own desires. Sooyoung knew she was supposed to be in control, making her beg, but her own mind went foggy at the taste of Jiwoo. Teasingly, she began to flick her tongue back and forth against her clit, hearing Jiwoo’s breath become more and more erratic.

“Close already, princess? Wow, what a dirty girl…” she smirked, watching as Jiwoo’s eyes shut even tighter. “You better not cum without my permission…or else Unnie will be _really_ mad.” Jiwoo felt her stomach tightening with every word, knowing she wouldn’t be able to last much longer with how Sooyoung was grazing relentlessly at her clit. With her hands behind her head, she grabbed onto the pillowcase, trying desperately to keep her body from the release she wanted so badly.

“Unnie I can’t…I’m gonna cum…I’m—” Jiwoo whimpered out, quieting when Sooyoung pulled away from her entirely. Still panting, she pouted with wide, innocent eyes up at Sooyoung while below, her clit throbbed pink and wet.

“Oh, I’m not finished with you yet, princess,” she laughed. Moving her head a few inches higher, Sooyoung left a trail of light kisses across her stomach, letting her cool down for a minute or two before her next round. Upon hearing Jiwoo’s breathing begin to even out, Sooyoung quickly entered two fingers inside her, reveling in the girl’s cute squeals.

Sooyoung hovered above her with two fingers sliding slowly in and out, watching Jiwoo’s face scrunch in pleasure every time they would bottom out inside her. Without warning, she stopped moving her hand, aligning her fingertips to the girl’s opening. Jiwoo’s confusion shown on her face as she locked eyes with Sooyoung.

“I think I’ve been doing a little too much work, baby,” Sooyoung smirked. “Why don’t you make yourself cum if you want it so bad?” With those words, Jiwoo let out a long whine, knowing she was in for another round of denial. Hands gripping the pillow tightly, she slowly began rocking her body back and forth along Sooyoung’s fingers, desperately trying to get them deep enough to hit her sweet spot. She closed her eyes to try to concentrate, only to hear a rough whisper in her ear, “That’s it baby girl, ride Unnie’s fingers…”

After a few minutes, Jiwoo had gotten the hang of it, sinking lower and lower and riding faster and faster, working her way back up to the edge. Sooyoung took pity on the younger girl, watching her desperately trying to get the release she had been denied so many times. Without being seen by Jiwoo, she slid down between her legs again and continued thrusting into her. Suddenly, Sooyoung laid her tongue flat against Jiwoo’s clit, applying so much pressure that the girl nearly screamed once again. The combination of Sooyoung’s thick, long fingers and strong tongue was driving Jiwoo insane, and she knew she was about to cum fast.

“Unnie…faster…I-I’m close,” she cried, praying that Sooyoung would give in this time. To her surprise, the older girl didn’t stop, only changing position to suck at her clit and slightly curl her fingers inside of her, both making Jiwoo scream with pleasure.

“Cum for me, princess. _Now_,” Sooyoung whispered roughly, speeding up her ministrations at the sound of Jiwoo’s escalating moans. In seconds, it all threw Jiwoo over the edge—her eyes scrunched tight, knuckles gripping the pillow, toes curling behind Sooyoung—as the painful endless teasing became the most intense bliss she had ever felt. Sooyoung helped her ride out her orgasm, beginning to slow down once she felt Jiwoo’s tight grip around her fingers loosen.

Jiwoo opened her eyes, no longer clouded with lust, to see the biggest, cockiest smile on her girlfriend’s face.

“I was that good, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i never updated this story, school and work have both been so crazy! i hope the extra long chapter will make up for it! :)

Another day of practice began like it always did—the girls scrambling around the dorm looking for shoes that fit, food that was warm, and any members still half-asleep under the covers. The bustling atmosphere was one that Sooyoung had never particularly liked, instead waking slowly and carefully with Jiwoo by the coffeepot.

Jiwoo looked particularly cute that morning with her ruffled-up hair and little pajama shorts. She slumped over the kitchen counter with a pout, whining softly for Sooyoung to pour her a cup. Sooyoung smiled instinctively as she looked in her eyes, watching as they crinkled up with a yawn. “Cute” really was the only word to describe her.

Jiwoo’s type of cute was captivating, with a wide-eyed innocence that only Sooyoung could see through. Her personality was so powerful, yet she was so eager to give all power up to the girl before her. In other words, Jiwoo’s “cute” was all too tempting—and Sooyoung was never one for resistance.

Holding the cup Sooyoung had poured her in one hand, she stepped up to the older girl with a smile, leaning into her body sleepily.  
“Thanks, Sooyoungie,” she whispered, nuzzling her face onto Sooyoung’s cheek.

“You know we can’t be doing this here…” Sooyoung grinned. After a few seconds of silence, she could feel small kisses being peppered across her jaw, a small dose of affection being delivered by the girl she loved. “Are you trying to get us caught?”

Pulling back slowly, they looked into each other’s eyes. Jiwoo smiled up at her shyly while shrugging her shoulders. Though she wouldn’t like to admit it, that smile had Sooyoung completely wrapped around her finger.

Jiwoo’s giggle left a touch of warm breath on her nose, drawing her ever closer. Gazing into her eyes, all Sooyoung felt was temptation. Today would be perfect.

“Jiwoo…I want to show you something,” she said lowly, narrowing her eyebrows.

Not waiting for a reply, Sooyoung grabbed the girl’s hand, quickly leading her to their bedroom door. Once inside, she walked over to her dresser and reached into the back of a small drawer in search of something. Jiwoo stood paused at the door.

“Is everything okay, Sooyoung?”

“Close the door and come here,” she said commandingly. Jiwoo knew this tone of voice well, feeling shivers down her spine.

Once Jiwoo had reached her place she noticed something in her girlfriend’s hand—bright pink and almost too big to be concealed.

“I have a present for you, baby,” Sooyoung said, unfurling her hand and smirking at the other girl’s adorable expression. She showed it off slowly with a raise of her eyebrows.

“Is that a v-vibrator?” Jiwoo blushed. She carefully took it out of Sooyoung’s hands, gazing at it dumbfounded. “It’s so…”

“Big?” Sooyoung smirked. Though it was small enough to fit comfortably, Jiwoo couldn’t help but notice the toy was almost twice the size of her unnie’s fingers—the only things that had ever been inside her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fit, Princess.”

Imagining what Sooyoung would do to her with the new toy gave Jiwoo a rush of pleasure, feeling her face heat up even more. She took a deep breath and another step towards Sooyoung, leaning in close to press a soft kiss to the side of her face.

“So…should I slip into your bunk tonight?” Jiwoo whispered with a sly smile. She glanced again at the toy, feeling around its textured edges with the tips of her fingers. Looking back up at Sooyoung’s face, Jiwoo expected an answer, but was met only by her deep, red-hot gaze.

Slowly, Sooyoung shook her head, keeping their eyes tightly locked on each other.

“Then whe—” Jiwoo began, her lips suddenly attacked by the other girl’s. Sooyoung grabbed the sides of her face firmly, moving her coffee-stained lips against Jiwoo’s with melted passion. Jiwoo exhaled into the kiss, letting out a small moan at Sooyoung’s roughness.

Sooyoung’s hands dropped from her cheeks and grabbed at Jiwoo’s shoulders, pushing her small frame up against the wall behind them. Eager hands landed on every inch of their bodies, Jiwoo’s settling around the nape of the Sooyoung’s neck while the other girl palmed at her ass. The tension surrounding them thickened with the pace of their breath.

Jiwoo’s senses were becoming more overwhelmed with every touch, feeling Sooyoung’s soft lips trail down her neck and fingertips graze between her legs. She couldn’t help the growing wet spot in her panties—Sooyoung knew how to tease her so easily.

“U-unnie…” Jiwoo whimpered as her clit was massaged slowly through her shorts, burying her face in Sooyoung’s neck. Her hips rocked autonomously with the motions, feeling the familiar fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

Right as the fun had started to pick up, Sooyoung stopped her hand, swiftly bunching her pajama shorts and panties aside to gain access to her center. Jiwoo’s little gasp was as adorable as it was inviting.

Sooyoung lazily swiped a finger across her sensitive folds, looking deep in Jiwoo’s eyes as she sucked off the wetness. She took hold of the vibrator in the younger girl’s hands, gently repeating her previous motions between Jiwoo’s legs with its tip.

“More…faster…” Jiwoo whined, uttering a small “please” after seeing Sooyoung’s eyebrows perk up. Their playtime always seemed to revert to this—Jiwoo begging and whining for anything Sooyoung would give her.

Without warning, Sooyoung plunged the toy deep inside her, earning a rich moan from the other girl. Jiwoo quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, her brows furrowing at the thought of being heard.

“S-sorry I’ll be quiet, unnie…” she just barely stuttered out, feeling the toy bottom out inside her, Sooyoung’s thumb reaching up to circle her clit one more time.

“That’s alright, baby,” Sooyoung said with a smirk. “I’m all done with you for now…”

Ignoring Jiwoo’s thoroughly confused expression, she readjusted her panties and pajama shorts once more, straightening out her girlfriend’s clothes innocently.

Jiwoo felt her skin burning—across her cheeks and between her legs. She was no stranger to Sooyoung’s teasing, but with the toy still buried inside her, her mind was reeling.

“Better start getting dressed…Haseul should be calling for us in a minute,” Sooyoung winked, watching Jiwoo’s dazed expression turn to frustration.

“But—” Jiwoo began, glancing down where Sooyoung’s hands had been just seconds ago and balling her hands into cute fists. Even without being touched, she could feel the firm rubber inside her as she shifted positions, grazing parts of her deeper than she had ever felt, even from her unnie’s long, practiced fingers.

Sooyoung leaned in closely to her ear, pressing a kiss to the skin beside it.

“Don’t even think about touching this,” she growled, ghosting her hand between Jiwoo’s legs and gesturing to the toy inside her. “Got it?”

Jiwoo gulped, feeling her girlfriend’s hot breath across her cheek, suddenly seeing her predatory eyes. All she could manage was one quick nod.

Their eyes were locked once again, Sooyoung’s crinkled with a smirk, while Jiwoo’s widened, practically begging for more.

Their moment was broken like shattered glass, with a loud banging on the door.

“Sooyoung, Jiwoo, we’re going to leave without you!”

Watching her girlfriend’s muffled laugh, Jiwoo knew this was going to be a long day.

... 

They were mid-way through practice when Jiwoo felt it.

“So What” was blaring through the stereo as they practiced their moves, the members repeating their own parts in the mirror as Sooyoung paced around to spectate. Jiwoo had always been attracted to this side of her—the capable, commanding side that only came out to others during practice and to herself when they were in bed. She radiated confidence, adjusting the members’ stances and demonstrating their parts so easily, electrocuting the girl watching her.

Jiwoo stood in her position pretending to stretch, secretly ogling at the older girl as she paced the room. She watched as Sooyoung nonchalantly reached into her back pocket to grab hold of something.

And suddenly, she felt it.

A low buzz coming from inside her shorts—no, inside her body. Jiwoo immediately stumbled over, letting out a small gasp and barely catching herself with her hand against the wall.

The sensation radiated throughout her lower body, massaging her core so gently and deliciously that she could almost feel the warmth it was creating between her legs. So delicious, in fact, that she forgot where she was standing.

“Jiwoo, are you doing okay over there?” Sooyoung called out, smirking as the members all turned their heads to look at her. Jiwoo straightened her back suddenly, widening her eyes that had started to close in pleasure. Not trusting her own voice, she sent a thumbs up in Sooyoung’s direction, with an adorable, angry pout on her lips.

Luckily, the other girls were too focused on practicing to notice Jiwoo awkwardly shifting in place. Every step she took seemed to force the vibrator deeper inside her and she silently prayed it didn’t graze the part that always made her cum on the spot.

As she sat back down against the wall, grabbing a drink of water, Jiwoo could feel her panties sticking to her skin from how wet she was getting. The vibrations were ruthless, attacking every spot they touched with tiny, insistent kisses. She forced her eyes open as to not look suspicious, only then noticing Sooyoung standing in front of her.

Jiwoo glared up at her with bright red cheeks, a drop of sweat already forming on her forehead from the embarrassing situation she was in. Unsurprising to her, all Sooyoung did was laugh as she took a seat next to her, unable to take her eyes off of the girl she was tormenting.

Sooyoung hooked a finger under her chin, turning Jiwoo’s head to face her. Jiwoo pleaded with her eyes, though neither girl was sure if she was begging for her to turn the dial up or off. Either way, it didn’t seem like Jiwoo would be getting what she wanted today with how the older girl was licking her lips.

“They were all looking at you, you know…watching your cute little face while you were trying not to cum. You like that, huh baby?” Sooyoung whispered against her face, her breath hitching as she saw Jiwoo’s legs tremble.

“I bet you’d like it if I made you cum in front of everyone. You want to show them all what a good girl you are for unnie?”

Jiwoo’s chest was practically heaving, her mind already hazy with pleasure. She nodded slowly, making Sooyoung smile in return.

Jiwoo felt a hand rub across her thigh slowly as Sooyoung surveyed the other girls to make sure they weren’t watching. Quickly, she leaned in to nip at Jiwoo’s earlobe, whispering, “I’ll think about it.”

Out of sight, Sooyoung dialed down the switch in her pocket, cutting off Jiwoo from her vibrations just as she was getting close.

Jiwoo’s brow furrowed even more at the sudden loss. Out of sheer desperation, she tried to grind her hips against the floor, whimpering pitifully with every movement.

“U-unnie…pl—” she started, having to stop completely as Sooyoung got up and announced she would be starting another demonstration. All eyes were on the lead dancer while she walked to the center of the room, but hers were focused only on the girl against the far wall, struggling to pick herself up to join them.

... 

After a tiring day of practice (in Jiwoo’s case, from more than just dancing), the girls had finally gotten in the company van to relax on the ride home. As always, Jiwoo and Sooyoung claimed the furthest backseats, usually to hold hands and send blushing smiles while the other girls pretended not to notice. But with Sooyoung looking at her the way she was—like a predator waiting to pounce at just the right moment—Jiwoo knew this would be no ordinary ride home.

The two girls silently undid their seatbelts to scoot closer to each other, Jiwoo ready to rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and close her eyes, when she felt a hand slowly sliding up her thigh. She felt Sooyoung pull back a lock of hair behind her ear, delicately tracing the frame of her face. Though she closed her eyes to try to steady her heartbeat, she could still picture the older girl’s smug face.

“You look like you need something, baby,” Sooyoung growled lowly in her ear, just quiet enough for the others not to hear, but just loud enough for Jiwoo’s body to crave more. “Tell unnie what you’re thinking about…”

Jiwoo felt her hand slide higher up her inner thigh, so close to where she needed it.

“I-I…Sooyoung…” she breathed out, unable to say the words in fear of being overheard. The other girls were so close, but then again, so was she. “In bed. Later,” Jiwoo spoke through gritted teeth.

“I don’t think you get to make that decision, princess,” Sooyoung chuckled quietly into her ear, leaning downwards to press a slow, silent kiss to the top of her neck. “I feel like playing with you right here. That’s final.” Before Jiwoo could protest, she snaked a hand into her pocket, dialing the vibrator up to its ‘low’ setting again.

The sudden pulsing inside her made Jiwoo gasp, attempting to stifle it with the back of her hand. Though she threw an adorable glare in the other girl’s direction, both of them knew she was enjoying the torture just as much as Sooyoung. Even just trying to stay silent in front of her members while the pleasure built deep inside her was enough to drive her wild.

“Is this what you wanted?” she whispered huskily, following her girlfriend’s every movement with a cheeky smile. Sooyoung loved this part—watching Jiwoo slowly give up whatever control she had left and succumb to the pleasure. It only took a few light nips to her neck and strokes up her legs for Jiwoo to give in, shamelessly grinding on the car seat to give her some sort of friction against her clit.

“Such a naughty girl…getting yourself all worked up here when anybody could turn their head and see. I didn’t know you had such little self-control, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung teased, glancing at the other girls who looked dead asleep in their seats before them. Her words seemed to remind Jiwoo of her surroundings as she struggled to stop her hips from moving.

“T-turn it off…Sooyoung…I-I mean it,” Jiwoo stuttered, looking up at her with hooded eyes and a very unconvincing pout.

“What was that? Turn it up?” Sooyoung brazenly replied. “Well if you insist…”

Jiwoo practically doubled over in her seat, the vibrations suddenly increasing and forcing a small moan out of her mouth. Jiwoo bit her lower lip to try to keep more noises at bay but the pleasure was too strong, flooding throughout her body.

Sooyoung stifled a laugh as she put a hand over the younger girl’s mouth, using the opportunity to lean in closer. Her low tone had always made Jiwoo weak, and she made sure to use it to her advantage.

“How does that feel inside your pussy, baby?” she breathed in her ear. “Do you need unnie’s hands to rub it too?”

Nodding frantically in response, Jiwoo held onto the older girl’s arm as she squirmed in her seat. She could hear the sarcastic tone in Sooyoung’s voice but was much too far gone to care.

Suddenly, the hand over her mouth was released and the vibrations inside her slowed. Her eyes went wide as Sooyoung repeated her words mockingly, “In bed. Later.”

...

Once the girls got home from practice, everyone scrambled to the kitchen to eat dinner—everyone except Jiwoo, that is. Her vibrator had been on the ‘low’ setting since being edged in the car, driving her too insane to even think about food. Under the guise of “not feeling well,” Jiwoo took a seat on the couch, opting to skip dinner.

“No appetite?! Jiwoo, honey, are you sure you’re okay?” Haseul asked, pressing a hand to her forehead to feel her temperature. “You feel hot…and you’re sweating too. Maybe you’re coming down with something!”

“No! No, no, I’m alright!” Jiwoo tried to respond, her voice an octave higher than usual. She looked in Sooyoung’s direction for help, hoping for some sort of distraction or excuse. Better yet, she could turn off the damn vibrator inside her.

Instead, Jiwoo watched as Sooyoung’s hand reached into her pocket again, slowly dialing the toy up to ‘medium.’ Jiwoo shut her lips tightly, out of anger and to avoid releasing a moan.

“Yeah Jiwoo, you look a little bothered by something,” Sooyoung said with a smirk plastered on her face. “Maybe some of the other girls could help! Kahei, aren’t you good with this stuff?”

Soon, several of the older girls were gathered around her, pressing their hands to her body and watching her with close attention.

“Baby, you look like you’re trembling,” Jinsoul added. “You can talk about anything with us, I promise.” With those words, she kindly put her arm around Jiwoo, pulling her into a tight hug.

Jiwoo, who would normally bask in her other members’ affection, felt like she was being swallowed. All she felt around her was pure heat. She watched in horror as Sooyoung sneakily dialed it up to ‘high,’ eliciting a loud, uncontrollable moan from Jiwoo’s mouth as the toy vibrated intensely inside her. Jinsoul pulled back instantly, looking into her eyes with concern.

The bright red hue that had been tinting her cheeks since dance practice spread to her ears as she struggled to keep a straight face. The pleasure kept building even as she was being watched closely by her friends, and she worried she might cum right in front of them if Sooyoung didn’t stop looking at her like that.

“I-I’m…f-f-fine…” Jiwoo stuttered, trying to avoid everyone’s eyes and save herself from further embarrassment. She tried to fake a cough in her elbow to stifle a moan, feeling the vibrations inside her grow stronger, emanating throughout her entire lower half.

It was starting to become too much—her muscles clenching, eyes squeezing tight, panties completely soaked—when suddenly, Sooyoung switched the dial back down to ‘low.’ Letting out a deep breath, Jiwoo felt both relieved and exceedingly frustrated. Sending a glare Sooyoung’s way, she finally spoke clearly.

“I’m fine! Just muscle cramps. You know, from practice!” she said with a wide smile.

“Are you sure? We should at least—”

“Hey! I think maybe I should take Jiwoo to our room and I can…fix things there. How does that sound?” Sooyoung quickly interrupted.

With a furious nod, Jiwoo stood up, walking as stably as she could to the doorway and holding her hand out for Sooyoung to grab, almost shaking with excitement. 

...

As soon as Jiwoo threw the door open, she wasted no time stripping herself of every article of clothing as she raced to Sooyoung’s bunk, lying down with only a pair of ruined panties for her to remove.

“Well someone’s eager,” Sooyoung said with a smirk, locking the door behind her. She didn’t know how much longer Jiwoo could handle the teasing, but she was bound to find out soon with how shamelessly desperate the girl was acting.

“Sooyoungie,” Jiwoo whined, dragging out her name in a combination of cuteness and sexiness that only she could perfect. Gesturing to her soaked underwear, she was already ready to beg. “Fix it for me please. I’ll do anything…”

“Anything, huh?” Sooyoung smiled, climbing to the edge of the bed in excitement. She could tell Jiwoo was still close, not having totally cooled down since her stunt in the living room. She wouldn’t have been surprised if a few of the girls had caught on by the sheer desperation Jiwoo’s blush was revealing. “How did you like your new toy, princess?” she teased.

“I hated it,” Jiwoo pouted cutely, staring up at her with pleading eyes and heavy breaths. Her heart had been pounding since the minute Sooyoung suggested leaving the room, and it only got worse with the anticipation of pleasure. She needed something now.

“Hmm…I have a hard time believing that. Look at these panties…” Sooyoung gawked, dragging down the cute pink cotton that had barely held in all of her wetness. Jiwoo’s cheeks flushed even darker pink with embarrassment, knowing that what was beneath them would be even more shameful.

“Jiwooming…” Sooyoung laughed softly in awe, staring at the product of her own torture. Jiwoo’s clit throbbed, stiff and pink under the older girl’s gaze, while her entire pussy and inner thighs seemed to glisten with wetness. She trailed her hand over the area, watching as Jiwoo’s body instinctively thrusted up to meet it. Reaching into the pocket of her shorts, she turned the vibrator’s setting to medium, hoping to push her desperation even further. Within seconds, she could already see her losing control, unable to resolve any sort of dignity in front of Sooyoung.

“Tell me what you need,” she teased, watching Jiwoo’s eyebrows knitting together in anguish.

“T-tongue…fingers…a-all of it unnie…please.” She stuttered, whimpering between words.

Sooyoung pushed the vibrator in a little further, brushing it against Jiwoo’s sweet spot, eliciting a loud gasp from the younger girl.

“Quiet now…the others are still right outside,” she smirked, remembering Jiwoo’s embarrassment from earlier. She couldn’t help but love ruining her in front of everybody, making sure Jiwoo always remembered who she belonged to.

Sooyoung held the other girl’s thighs apart, moving her head to rest between her legs. With her eyes focused on Jiwoo’s contorting expressions, she gave a teasing lick to her clit, circling it lightly with her tongue.

“Is this what you wanted?” she asked, with an amused smile on her face that drove Jiwoo crazy. At this point she was becoming beyond frustrated—and not the cute kind of frustrated that Sooyoung knew and loved.

“More. I want more,” Jiwoo said bitterly. She grew even angrier at the sound of Sooyoung’s teasing laugh in reply. “Quit it, Sooyoung. Stop laughing and make me cum already.”

Upon hearing her words, Sooyoung’s smile disappeared. This newfound confidence wasn’t cute anymore. Swiftly, she pulled the vibrator out of Jiwoo’s pussy, watching in enjoyment as her hole desperately tried to close around what had teased her all day. Jiwoo’s face looked even more tortured, once again losing the release she thought she had been building up to.

“Do you really think you’re allowed to give orders like that, Princess?” Sooyoung taunted, watching as the girl below her shamefully shook her head ‘no.’ “That’s right. Now are you going to be a good girl and let unnie do what she wants to you?”

“Yes, yes please,” Jiwoo admitted . “I’ll be a good girl…”

At the sound of that, her vibrator was pushed back inside, instantly lighting up the girl’s face. Sooyoung decided to turn it up to the highest setting—she always knew to reward good behavior.

“Please, unnie please! It feels…ahh…” Jiwoo moaned loudly, too caught up in her own pleasure to remember to be quiet.

Sooyoung kneeled between her thighs again, moving her lips this time to suck lightly at the girl’s stiff clit, feeling it pulse in between her lips in need of release. Jiwoo’s legs tried to clamp around her head in ecstasy, but Sooyoung’s strong arms held them apart with dominance. She swirled her tongue against Jiwoo’s little nub, feeling her body twitch in pleasure and listening to her adorable little moans.

Sooyoung started to feel the telltale signs of Jiwoo’s impending orgasm—her pulsing clit, her shallow breaths, the way her legs tensed with anticipation—and knew it was time to give in.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to cum yet baby…did I?” she asked with a smirk, watching Jiwoo frown the second she took her lips off of her clit.

“Unnie I’ve been such a good girl today…I need to cum so baaad…” Jiwoo whined, almost on the edge of tears with how bad she needed it. Her lower half squirmed, close to orgasm already just from the relentless vibrations inside her.

“Come on, what’s the magic word?” Sooyoung urged, lips only centimeters from where Jiwoo needed them.

“Please! Please Unnie, please please please pl—” Jiwoo started. Her begging was cut off abruptly by a loud moan, Sooyoung’s mouth now sucking strongly around her clit, flicking her tongue against it. The intense vibrations massaging and edging her inside combined with her girlfriend’s tongue sucking and licking her had Jiwoo swimming in pleasure. She could feel herself building up to the very edge once again, dying to finally have her release.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for unnie…” Sooyoung removed her mouth to prod commandingly, only to lick again, applying even more pressure. Sooyoung could feel Jiwoo’s pussy pulsing underneath her, her legs trembling against her hands. Though her little Jiwoo taking the reins was technically against the rules, she let go of her thighs and allowed her to use her tongue as she needed. Jiwoo understood, guiding and pressing down Sooyoung’s head to feel her tongue right where she needed it, waiting desperately for her climax. Sooyoung suddenly adjusted the vibrator again to nestle right against Jiwoo’s sweet spot, finally pushing her over the edge.

With her thighs clamped around Sooyoung’s head, she arched her back in pure bliss as waves coursed through her body, riding them out over and over with her girlfriend’s tongue. Jiwoo let out loud moans with every surge of pleasure, switching to little whimpers as they grew smaller. Sooyoung pulled the vibrator out slowly once she began squirming against it, the feelings now too strong for her sensitive body. Jiwoo let out a sigh of relief with her head lolling against the pillow. She had never felt so relaxed.

Sooyoung moved to lay next to her, scooping the smaller girl into her arms to cuddle.

“Never…do that to me…again…” Jiwoo said softly between heavy pants.

“You loved it,” Sooyoung smirked, pressing tiny kisses down her jawline. A few moments passed in silence as the girls steadied their breath together.

“Maybe…” Jiwoo whispered with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter had a lot more plot, so please let me know if you guys prefer that or the chapter before it! stay safe everybody :)


End file.
